Before the Storm
by cinderella317
Summary: Oneshot. Things are long over for Troy and Gabriella. The fires burnt out. All that's left is the good-bye.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_Never thought it'd come this far._

We were known for fighting, breaking up, apologizing, kissing, and then making up. So I tended to say things that didn't matter in our pointless quarrels.

_Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are_

Maybe I was getting fooling myself when I said that we were fast in love and head over heels for each other.

Those couples that make you gag in the restaurants feeding each other and giggling like fools, yeah, we were them.

But we were also the people that screamed at each other over whether we should watch a comedy or an action flick.

We had eyes only for each other. The world seemed to disappear when we were together; it was as if we were in our own little bubble.

_  
We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same._

We changed as we tried new things, me spending more time with academics, and him with basketball.

It was like we were in automatic mode, kissing when appropriate, and following through with traditions such as movies nights, starry nights, double dates with Chad and Taylor and so forth.

Our kisses had no depth, our smiles were forced, our texts were delayed, it was safe to say that we grew apart...

_  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change._

_And I don't want to lose her,_

_I don't want to let her go.  
_

It breached our minds on the 4 month anniversary. I woke up feeling like I was forgetting something. I shook it off and continued throughout my morning. Troy picked me up and we drove to school in silence, with a few words here and there...

"Your hair looks good." I'd reply, "Thanks."

"Big game today?" He'd reply, "Nah, nothing we can't handle"

Back to the silence

We pulled into the school and headed to classes with a goodbye kiss.

It was a rainy day, thinking nothing of it, I walked into class.

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated and I ignored it thinking it was Sharpay, and pulled out last night's homework. Again, it alerted me, annoyed I pulled it out to see what was so important.

Troyella, 4 month... 

I gaped at the calendar appointment. Excusing myself, I ran out of class. Standing on the rooftop, I saw Troy, sitting on bench, eyes closed, hands folded, head laid back.

"What has happened to us?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, wishing I could answer the question. "I don't know."

_  
I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if it's over,_

"Are we happy?" He said as I sat down beside him.

I kept quiet; fearing where this was headed.

_  
Cause I will leave you alone.  
Flooded with all this pain,_

"Today was our 4 month." I looked into his eyes.

"I know. I got the reminder, Gabriella where did this go?" He gestured the air between us.

Once again, I shrugged. "I wish I could tell you."

_  
Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

"I can't speak for you but I can say that with senior year coming to an end, the passion and love that we had died out faster than we realized. And I didn't want to see or admit that it happened. But I can't hide it anymore," He said, tears escaping from his eyes.

I nodded my head, my own tears following the suit.

We both threw ourselves into a kiss so desperate that you would've thought that we were about to die.

My hands clinging to his soaked hair, his wrapping around my waist, our eyes closed holding on to the memories when we were so fierce with love.

_And with every strike of lightning  
comes a memory that lasts_

As we broke apart, gasping for air, the rain poured faster.

I cried, "You were my first love. You were the only one that ever broke down the walls that other guys couldn't even move. You picked me up from the deepest failures, you made me happy during times that I couldn't crack a smile. I will always love you. No matter who steps into my life. You are my best friend. And I don't want you of my life."

He chuckled as more of our tears flooded out. We bent our foreheads together.

_  
Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give up  
_

"Baby... I don't want this to end. You the only girl that I didn't have to explain the game of basketball to," We both smiled, and he continued, "You put me through so much happiness and my heart swelled with love at the thought of seeing you again. You and I are so strong that I'm shocked that we are facing this battle. I loved being your knight in shining armor. Most of all, I love the fact that you got me going again, playing basketball, quitting drugs, and you got me out of the party scene. I would never be here if it wasn't for you. You are my best friend. And I wouldn't leave your life even if you wanted my out. And I don't want you out of my life either."

I'm standing out in the rain

We stared into each others eyes for what felt like years.

We knew what we had to do.

Slowly we let go of each other and just sat in the rain.

_I need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.  
_

"We should probably head back to class." I said after the rain became lighter.

He nodded, "Yeah. We should. Coach would kill me if I skipped again."_  
_

_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm  
_

We descended the stairwell together, stopping at the bottom before we went our separate ways, physically and symbolically.

I gave a meek grin, "Well, it was nice while it lasted. Take care of yourself."

He wiped the tears away from my eyes and nodded, "I will and you too. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never forget you."

I nodded my head and we hugged. Holding on so tight, not wanting it to be the end, sighing, we released our arms, "See you later Troy."

And I turned and walked the longest, hardest, and most difficult walk in my life. Resisting the urge to turn and run back into his arms, I walked into class. And the day went by as a blur. I promised myself not to cry and just to survive the day.

Suddenly the sun came out. And I wanted nothing more than to close all the curtains, put on sunglasses and cuddle up in the darkest corner in the room. I didn't having anything to do with the light._  
_

_Standing out in the rain, _

_Knowing that it's really over-_

_Please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain,  
_

_Knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm_

**This song is (c) to Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. To the Jonas Brothers's new album _Lines, Vines, and Trying Times. _In stores June 16th. **

**Feedback is appreciated. **

**.Love.**

**cinderella317:)**


End file.
